


Dwarf Star Fireworks

by tomodachisan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Head Injury, Late at Night, but it's referenced - Freeform, oh the girl's not human btw, one alcohol reference that's it, theyre kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomodachisan/pseuds/tomodachisan
Summary: it's fireworks time!! wooo yeah!!!!!!!! hella july !!!!!!!! alex and ten gettin hella lit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(au where alex recovers from head trauma, originally he uh [REDACTED] gotta wait 4 me to write his backstory ;))) )
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

ok so before we begin like always im gonna try and provide a good image of what alex and ten look like <3 let me find th

ok so this is ten when she was like 12..... yes her eyes are literal 10s im not fuckign wit u

dis is alex when he was 12 ....... if he actualy dint get possessed um i mean ahaha what??? anyways YEAH IM GONNA WRITE BITHC bye (((((all the art is by me))))))


	2. the actual writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah. fireworks :) !!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate this alreayd? i didnt even write so far

out in a field, there was a large gathering of people, adults and kids alike. it was a cool night, below warm, but it wasn't cold. out in the open, a spot littered with blankets and towels attracted people to sit down and watch colors explode in the sky. it was mostly children, while adults went and talked to one another, sipping alcohol from fancy looking cups.

it was the fireworks show, to put it simply. an event at late night where fireworks would go off and people would watch them. without a doubt, it was alex's favorite. and he even convinced his friend's mother to go with him. 

"okay!" alex began, sitting down on a towel while ten held his hand. "so like, fireworks are kinda like entertainment thingies that you launch into the sky...and then they explode! they're usually really colorful and fun to look at!"

"...oooh...i never got to see fireworks..." ten stared at the night sky decorated with stars, watching as something shot up into the sky and exploded into a red and yellow burst. "...i really like them!"

"i'm happy you like them!" he smiled as he pulled her down next to her, immediately looking back up as he fidgeted with the bandages wrapped around his right eye. "...it's hard not to take these thingies off."

"i wish i could've had my other siblings come and see this! maybe if--" alex covered ten's mouth.

"i don't wanna miss this!!" he explained, taking his hand off just to point at the sky. a final large firework flew up and burst into a ball of multiple colors. his eyes lit up at the sight of it alone. "did you see that?! wasn't it amaaaziiing?!?" 

"yeah!! that was super cool!!" ten wrapped her arms around her friend and squeezed him tightly. "thank you thank you thank you thank you for convincing her!! i'm so happy!!"

"o-oh--uh--" he blushed before hugging her back. "y-you're welcome!" 

they spent the rest of the show embracing each other while watching the dark sky light up a few more times.


End file.
